Zabuza Momochi
}} | image name = Zabuza2.PNG | image size = | image caption = | image = | float = right | ref = }} | english = }} was a missing-nin from Kirigakure, and the first major villain of the series. MMMMLE99EEJJzzQDPLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMM^[/////////////\\:xxx ^_&&@HH33pWWN7999EEEJzzzzQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQzzJJEE9999997N77NWpppNMMM MMMM@[////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// MMM MMMM3[//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////&MMM MMMMp///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////dMMM MMMMp///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////pMMM MMMMp////////////////////////////////////////[[[////////////////////////////////////////////7MMM MMMM3////////////////////////////////////:@p9JzzE77NWppd\///////////////////////////////////9MMM MMMM@///////////////////////////////////[7WzQPPLPPLLLLLPJ#//////////////////////////////////zMMM MMMM@///////////////////////////////////[9x_&DLLLLLMMMLLP_:#///////////////////////////////[DMMM MMMM_///////////////////////////////////[d:&3PLMLLMMMMMLL@W7[//////////////////////////////[LMMM MMMM^/////////////////////////////////[_[H\_NPLMLLMMMMMML 9z#//////////////////////////////[LMMM MMMM /////////////////////////////////[E# x^HPLMLLMMMMMLDxQE[//////////////////////////////\MMMM MMMM //////////////////////////////////9^x@@NPLMLLMMMMML33DH///////////////////////////////xMMMM MMMM //////////////////////////////////d7\3&WWWWN7QLMLL9\DDx///////////////////////////////xMMMM MMMM //////////////////////////////////pQHx d9QDDQzLLD3 DE//////////////////////////////// MMMM MMMM //////////////////////////////////9D9&:&3p7E7P7@WNExQ&////////////////////////////////&MMMM MMMMx//////////////////////////////////pDPDQPL9Wp&HQ79W\^J#////////////////////////////////dMMMM MMMMx//////////////////////////////////NDDDPLLLLPPLLLPN:Q3/////////////////////////////////3MMMM MMMMx//////////////////////////////////@@dd__Hp^^d7JJP WD^/////////////////////////////////NMMMM MMMMx//////////////////////////////////7DLLL93JDz@xWEQxDD\/////////////////////////////////7MMMM MMMM //////////////////////////////////@W7LLLz7E7W&QLEdPJ//////////////////////////////////zMMMM MMMM [////////////////////////////////[379PLLMMMLLMMLDQLp//////////////////////////////////QMMMM MMMM^[////////////////////////////////xWPLLMMMMMMMMMMMLL //////////////////////////////////DMMMM MMMM_[////////////////////////////////:37QLMMMMMMMMMLEPPx/////////////////////////////////[LMMMM MMMM&[////////////////////////////////^7WWNEMMMMMMMML_PP#/////////////////////////////////\MMMMM MMMM&[////////////////////////////////pzD9LMMMMMMMMML_DD#/////////////////////////////////:MMMMM MMMMd[///////////////////////////////\ddDLMMMMMMMMMML_9E\/////////////////////////////////xMMMMM MMMM3[//////////////////////////////[ NPLMMMMMMMMMMML@&d[/////////////////////////////////^MMMMM MMMMH[////////////////////////////// zPLMMMMMMMMMMMML 3p[/////////////////////////////////@MMMMM MMMMH[//////////#\x xx#\[[#////////3DLMMMMMMMMMMMMMJ:J9[/////////////////////////////////3MMMMM MMMM3[/////////# W9_E@N&d799 ^& d&/^QPLMMMMMMMMMMMMLp D7//////////////////////////////////WMMMMM MMMMH[////////xJz3^9DQzJ7EJJJd^39p[7QDDPLLLDQDPMMMML3dP9//////////////////////////////////NMMMMM MMMMH[///////[WQDDJQDQJN@x:x &3H@@[@7WWp9D9W9zDLLMMLWNPJ[/////////////////////////////////7MMMMM MMMM3[///////xEQPPPJ@x#: &@@_x##xp:^JDEpHWN7Npp7EEDLNWPE[/////////////////////////////////EMMMMM MMMM3#//////[WEzDQ=&@p7EEEJW [\\9JzLLDNd3W7JLMLL9@D3[[[x&3WW3&x#//////////////////////EMMMMM MMMMp[/////#39EJW\#3PLLPz9Np3WQDz3#_zLLLMMLLPQPLMMLzQ^E&#\NDPz77N3& x:////////////////////EMMMMM MMMM3#[//[ NW 37#[NPEHLLLLLLLLPDW&#HDDQLMMMMMMMMMMP@Q_9x#dLLLPE7EzzEWd&[//////////////////7MMMMM MMMMp#[[_pW^\H9&[_DJxQLLLLLLLLLJd [3PLLMMMMMMMMMMMJWzWW\\JLMMMMMLLLLDzE^//////[##[////////NMMMMM MMMMN## x# 7EE [NQ_HLLLLLLLLPP7d^[dLMMMMMMMMMMMMM79zd3#xPMMMMMMMLLPDQJW///#_3N77d\//////[WMMMMM MMMM7#:&d\\9EEE:/Nz 7LMLLLLMLQz9W^[dLMMMMMMMMMMMMM7JLJ^#&LMMMMMMMML7H9z9[/\WN7EWWH //////[WMMMMM MMMMW#xNWx:NpEEx[H33EDLLLLLLMLLzW&[&LMMMMMMMMMMMMM9JLL \NMMMMMMMMML3 @J9[[@pW7zzEH [/////[WMMMMM MMMMW#\&^x\ 7EE\[HN@@&7EPLMLLML93 [&PLMMMMMMMMMMMMEELQ::DMMMMMMMMLP9^&9N[:E3@Hzz9@3://///[pMMMMM MMMMp#[_&&@^EEE#/dzHH37EDLLLLLLPN [_7LMMMMMMMMMMMMzNL7\ LMMMMMMMMLQ__\3d[_NW7zzJpNQJ#////[pMMMMM MMMMH#[#_33^9EE#[HN HEz99p3LLLLLN [HzLLLLMMMMMMMMMJ3LH\HLMMMMMMMMLPH3 N [dE9JQzE@zPD&////[WMMMMM MMMMd[//x Wd:WW[#7W@E&DLLLLLLLLL9:[^DLNdN9LMMMMMMMEdL&:JMMMMMMMMMLPD@ 9x#3pp3WJ9 _ Jp////[WMMMMM MMMMd[//[^^dNE [ zQDD7NLMMMLLLLLDx#_QLLPJ9NzMMMMMLd3J_xLMMMMMMMMMLP9 @W[:_HzQzE9 _3^@////[WMMMMM MMMM&[///:W9E3[:EQQDDd7LLMMMMLLDDH#3PLPMMMLLMMLLzJ&Nd\ LMMMMMMMMLL7dx9d[x3NzDzE7:_N3H////[WMMMMM MMMM3[////\W3#x9zQDDH@PLLMMMMLPEN:\JLDJLMMMMMDEJQD39E#&LMMMMMMMMLLP@Ez_[ ppEzJEN#pNN7[///[WMMMMM MMMM&[/////#[_EzQQDpHPLLLLMMMLLEx# zLMMMMMMMMMMMMMHDL:_LMMMMMMMMLLPJp7x#HN9zzJJ_Hp @d[////pMMMMM MMMM //////[HEJzQQQWDPPLLLLMLLE\ pQLLMMMMMMMMMMMMLDLL_:LMMMMMMMLLLLD9 [\NDDQzzQ7PLPPJ[///[3MMMMM MMMMx////// 9EJzQDDPPPLLLLMMLDx9LLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLE#9LMMMMLLLLLL9H3#^DDDQQQDPLLLL9[///[3MMMMM MMML#//////H7EJzQDDDPPLLLLLLLdpLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMML7^LMMMLMLLLLLLPD^:zPDQQQPLLLLL^3 [/[@MMMMM MMMD[//////&N9JzzQDDDPPLLLLLLzDMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDLMMMLLLLLLLLLLPp_EQQQDPLLLL9#9z /[^MMMMM MMM9[//////\W7EJzzQDDDPPPLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLPDQQQQDLLLLz:@Dzd[[xMMMMM MMMp////////^N7EJzzQDDDPPPPLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLPPDDQQQDLLLp pPDz_/[\LMMMM MMM&////////[HN7EJzzQQQDDPPPPPLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMLMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLPPDQQzzQDLLLDPPDE [/[#QMMMM MMMx/////////[@W79EJJzW7QQQQDDDPLLLLLLMMMMLLLLLMMMLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPDDQzJJ&JHDPLLPQH#////[JMMMM MMP#//////////[ 3N7997&\p_7Hd^HzPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPDDDJ7QJJDQQQzJJ3HWd@xWzQp://////[NMMMM MME[////////////[xdW3x ^^_d799QDDPPLLLLPPLPPQPDQzPPPPDEdd 7xN7x97zJEEWd ^@ H px////////[HMMMM MM3[///////////////#x^x\# xx__NEzzQDDDDWW@pDNdxp xdQQQzzE3\H^H H & N3 :###[##[#[[/////////[ MMMM MM [///////////////////////////[xH9JJJd^ ^JzEH ^dp @^^dpN @x3:_^&x #//////////////////////[:MMMM ML:[//////////////////////////////[:^xH__H3W3\x\\[/////[[###\\#[//////////////////////////[#PMMM ML:[//////////////////////////////////[///////////////////////////////////////////////////[#9MMM MM [[/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////[#WMMM MMQ^\[[///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////[#&MMM MMMMLz7pd_ x\#[//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////[[#xLMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMLPz9WH_x\[///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////[[#\:x &3NEMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLDzEN3d&^ xxx::\\\##[[////////////[#\::x _&&@HH3pN79EJzQDPLLLMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLPPLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Part I Land of Waves arc In order to gain funds for a second coup d'etat, Zabuza became a mercenary assassin for hire. As one of his jobs, he was hired by [[Gato to kill a bridge builder named Tazuna. When the Demon Brothers were sent to eliminate Tazuna and failed, Zabuza decided to take care of him personally. Upon tracking down his target, Zabuza found that Tazuna was being protected by Kakashi Hatake and his students. Wanting to test his ability, Zabuza challenged Kakashi to a battle, and Kakashi complied by revealing his Sharingan. Soon after the battle began, Zabuza managed to catch Kakashi off guard, and trapped him with his Water Prison Technique. Needing to stay with Kakashi to keep him imprisoned, Zabuza sent a water clone to kill Tazuna and the rest of Kakashi's team, believing it to be a simple matter. Naruto Uzumaki, however, managed to sneak up on Zabuza, forcing Zabuza to release Kakashi. Freed, Kakashi and Zabuza resumed their battle, though Kakashi's Sharingan quickly gave him the upper hand. Copying Zabuza's Water Release: Grand Waterfall Technique before he could use it, Kakashi managed to defeat Zabuza. Before Zabuza could be killed by Kakashi, however, Haku appeared, disguised as a hunter-nin, and threw two needles into Zabuza's neck, apparently killing him. Taking Zabuza's body away, under the guise of needing to destroy it, Haku revived Zabuza, the needles having been used to paralyze him. Although Zabuza's life had been saved, he needed a week to recover, and he planned to kill Tazuna and Kakashi then. 's Ninja Hounds.]] A week later, Zabuza and Haku appeared before Team 7 for a rematch. As Haku dealt with Kakashi's students, Zabuza dealt with Kakashi. Having been told how the Sharingan worked by Haku, Zabuza blanketed the area in a thick mist, to avoid falling prey to the Sharingan's influence. In doing so, Zabuza was able to slash Kakashi with his sword, greatly damaging his opponent. Kakashi, however, allowed himself to be attacked, and summoned his ninken to sniff out the blood, now on Zabuza's sword, to track and pin him down. With Zabuza unable to fight back, Kakashi prepared to kill Zabuza with his Lightning Blade, and charged at Zabuza. Before the Lightning Blade could meet its mark, however, Haku appeared as a human shield, and took the full force of the attack, fulfilling his promise of being a tool for his master. Freed as a result of Haku's intervention, and not willing to allow the opening Haku had created to go to waste, Zabuza tried to slash through Haku's body to kill Kakashi, though Kakashi was able to avoid it and disable Zabuza. With Zabuza no longer able to battle, Gato arrived, and revoked their agreement so that he could have his own henchmen kill Tazuna instead. No longer having a reason to kill Tazuna, Zabuza ended his battle with Kakashi, although Naruto was not satisfied by this. Angered that Haku died for Zabuza, while Zabuza had shown no signs of remorse, Naruto lectured him on the feelings Haku had for him, and the loyalty he felt towards Zabuza. Brought to tears by Naruto's words, Zabuza revealed that he really did care about Haku, and valued him higher than a simple tool. Wanting to repent for what he had done, Zabuza took one of Naruto's kunai, and charged through Gato's men to get to Gato, being stabbed multiple times along the way. Upon reaching Gato, Zabuza killed him, and collapsed due to his injuries. As Gato's men fled, Zabuza asked Kakashi if he could be brought to Haku, to which Kakashi complied. Being by Haku's side in death, as Haku was by his in life, Zabuza wished that he could go to the same place as Haku. Kakashi believed that they would be able to go to that place together. Team 7 buried them next to each other, with the Decapitating Carving Knife stabbed into the ground. Abilities A Water-user and a sword-user, Zabuza was a very vicious battler, preferring more direct attacks than deception, along with strong taijutsu skill. However, despite Zabuza's aggressive nature, he had been shown to be a crafty ninja, capable of misdirecting his opponent. Weapon Skills His signature weapon was the Decapitating Carving Knife, an oversized broad sword. The sheer size of this blade demonstrated great physical strength on Zabuza's part. Apart from handling it very skillfully, Zabuza could also throw it spinning to several enemies. He threw it with power enough to stick it into a hard tree trunk. Water Release Likely, in part, due to him being from the Hidden Mist, Zabuza seemed to prefer water manipulation techniques, and had been shown to have great skill in them. He was especially adept at the Hidden Mist Technique, mostly because it allowed him to show his true forte: Silent Homicide Technique. His skill at it was considered unrivalled, and he had mastered it to such an extent that Zabuza could strike his opponents without the need of sight, simply by focusing on any slight sounds made by the opponent. Trivia * Zabuza's surname, "Momochi", might have been chosen by creator, Masashi Kishimoto, after the famous ninja, Momochi Sandayu. * Zabuza's sword was taken by Suigetsu Hozuki in Part II. * Despite his short appearance in the series, Zabuza was still a very popular character. * In some scenes of the anime, Zabuza did not have any eyebrows. Quotes * "When I was your age, these hands were already soaked in blood." * "A shuriken? You'll never touch me with that!" * (To Kakashi) "You're nothing more than a monkey who copies my moves!!" * "You're right. Those little people and their little dreams, why should I care about them?! I have my own dream!" * "Have you forgotten ... that I am a genius at silent killing, taking down the enemy by just their sound." * "When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja." * (To Naruto) "Your words cut deep, deeper than any blade" References he:זאבוזה מומוצ'י